Cold Night, no?
by Irrelevancy
Summary: PWP. OneShot. Luffy/Zoro/Sanji. Lime. It's a cold night, and there are only two couches.


**A/N: AI~~!!**

**MY FIRST LEMON-ISH FICCY~~!!!!**

**xDD**

**Hooray~~!  
**

* * *

"Dammit it's cold…" Zoro cursed as he walked across Thousand Sunny's deck. It was far after the middle of the night, making the harsh ocean wind more biting than usual. Then adding injury to insult, Zoro happened to be the one on guard duty tonight. _At least though,_ the swordsman thought to himself as he pushed open the door to the male resting quarters._ It's time to change shifts…_

When Franky had designed Sunny Go, the male sleeping quarters had been a wide and comfy space with a couple of sofas and hammocks hanging from various posts with somewhat sectors dividing each sleeping location. The sofas though, were in the same "room". A selection of sheets – both goose-feather comforters and hand-woven cotton sheets – and pillows were stacked to the side, by the sofas. These, when pulled together, can serve as a luxury-bed for whoever's turn it was that night. But since Brook joined, each sofa had its own occupant every night. Regardless, it was still better than the tight hammocks. Tonight, the two chosen fellows were Sanji and Luffy – just his luck.

"Usopp, it's your turn," Zoro muttered, roughly shoving said sharpshooter's shoulder a couple of times. "It's freakin' cold out there."

"Uh…" Usopp groaned sleepily, pushing himself up by his hands, pulling his blanket with him. "Alright then… See ya in the morning…"

After making sure that his long-nosed mate is above and not sleepwalking like once before, Zoro made his way to the now unoccupied hammock, but then pivoted after a moment's hesitation.

In quick, wide strides powered solely by his desire for warmth, the swordsman quickly got to the side of the sleeping chef. Effortlessly, he shoved the couch forward until the two furniture's arm rests met in the front. But by then, Sanji had also wakened up.

"Damn Marimo…" His voice was slurred from sleep when he sat up and rubbed his eyes with a scowl. "You freakin' woke me up." Even the ever-irritable cook couldn't find the strength to bicker with the swordsman this freezing night.

"Yeah, yeah. Just scoot over," Zoro commanded, desperate for warmth. Sanji obediently scooted, pushing his back against the sofa's. The swordsman stepped in, gingerly pulling his own blanket over himself, then a portion of the two other's besides him. Finding not enough space, he had to nudge Luffy to the side just a little. But the nudge was enough to wake him up.

"Zoro…?" He started out murmuring, but suddenly hissed when said swordsman turned at his call and drew a bit of his blanket away from him. His back was suddenly exposed to the cold air.

"It's freezing cold!" the captain complained, urgently tugging the sheet back over his back.

"Sorry…" was Zoro's whispered apology. Sanji scoffed behind him, making the swordsman want to turn and send him a punch in the face, if not for Luffy, desperate for warmth, curling against his chest. With a small tender smile he usually doesn't let anyone see, Zoro brushed a large hand through his captain's soft hair, idly wondering how he kept it so very well conditioned.

After a few minutes of warming calmness, Sanji complained, just because it was inevitable.

"Hey, damn swordsman, you're taking up all the space."

Zoro and Luffy, _being_ Zoro and Luffy, had easily fallen asleep within five nanoseconds of the calm. The first mate awoken with a groan, being the somewhat light sleeper he is.

"There's no more space over here either," he retorts half-heartedly, not in the mood for argument.

"Then go back to your hammock."

"Like hell I'm gonna willingly step out into the freezing air."

"What the hell am I supposed to do then? Be squished by your huge back?"

"Might as well…"

Sanji never really wanted to bother arguing with the swordsman. But there were perks. Number one, he gets the satisfaction of knowing he had annoyed the other in some fashion. Number two, he gets to twist around the words to get what he wants. In this case, attention and cover from the gathering cold.

In a single deft movement, the cook pushed himself over the swordsman's body and plunked himself between Zoro and Luffy. Another bonus, this was also the warmest point on the bed. Perhaps it was from all the training, the green-haired swordsman seemed to radiate warmth from his body.

Zoro was now on his back, blanket twisted around – but mostly below – him, annoyed and bewildered.

"What the-" His whispered exclamation was cut off by Sanji's lips against his, pressing tightly. The cook's hands chose to pull the swordsman's body towards his, instead of against the sofa like Zoro would've done. But this made it easier for him to pull away at that. And that was what he did, blushing.

"I'm freakin' damn tired and not in the mood for this right now…!" he hissed. But in the middle of his reprimand, a mumbled "no fair" came from the other side of the makeshift bed. Suddenly, Zoro found himself wrapped in an extremely long pair of arms, and his captain pressing his lips against his.

"Oh, so it's okay for Luffy to do it?" Sanji complained. Part of him was glad he now had the whole space of two people to himself, but more than that part would rather have his lovers' warm bodies than that.

Yes, lovers.

Zoro managed to wrench himself away from Luffy's kiss long enough to throw in a snappy explanation to Sanji; somewhat showing he cared.

"You know he's half asleep!"

"Good thing he is too," the blonde smirked. "Or the whole ship would've awoken by now."

"Oh God," the green-head groaned. "I really can't do this tonight… Luffy! Get off me!"

"But you and Sanji…" the captain pouted, eyes half-lidded from sleep. Zoro took advantage of this moment and switched the two's positions. Luffy's shoulder fell against Sanji's, drawing an irritated harrumph from said cook.

"No, we didn't. I just got back from night shift, and I'm as tired as heck. Tomorrow maybe. But not tonight. Alright?"

"Yes, _mom_." Zoro threw an irritated glare at Sanji's mock, but decided not to retort for the sake of his aching muscles. But the cook was obviously very horny tonight, and must get his way no matter what.

"Think of it as a training, why won't cha," he offered. "Think of it as somewhat doing weights or something."

"No means no, God dammit!"

"Too wimpy?"

That hit a nerve. Zoro always hated whenever Sanji threw the challenge card, the same when Luffy threw the captain's orders card. But for this one, it had a flaw. If Zoro manages to swallow his pride, he could ignore it. But could he?

Of course not.

With a growl, Zoro pounced. The blanket laid over his back as his hands pinned Sanji's to the couch and his knees were around his waist.

"Alright, that does it. You want it so much? Fine." Sanji's widening smirk only served to irritate the swordsman further. So he did the only thing he could at this moment to revert the victor back to him. He kisses him.

From long-since training with the experienced cook, Zoro must say, he was a fairly good kisser. At least, it was enough to draw a muted moan from his victim's – ahem, _lover's_ – mouth.

"Liar," came a muted voice by Zoro's side. Then he felt a nimble tongue make its way down from the pulse on his throat to the collar of his shirt. It may not look like it, but Monkey D. Luffy had one hell of a tongue.

"Luffy…!" his first mate gasped, arching his back from the feeling. Sanji scowled at the abrupt cut off from his kiss.

"Hey. Why do I always end up being ignored?" the blonde muttered, pulling the swordsman back down by his collar, kissing more vigorously now. The upwards movement was all Luffy needed to shove the white shirt off and over Zoro's head, miraculously still staying under the sheet. He could've easily ripped it off with his bare hands, but Nami had once gotten mad at the swordsman's sudden lack of wardrobe. He didn't want to risk her wrath on his lover again.

With Sanji's tongue skillfully invading his mouth and Luffy's teasing one nipple, Zoro couldn't do anything but work on keeping his shaking arms straight from the pleasure. It was the only thing, the swordsman found out, that could make him lack strength, yet wanting more. He couldn't help but moan in pleasure when the rubber-man below him hit a particularly sensitive spot. The warmth traveled down his body, and he could feel the start of an erection.

"Still claim you don't want it?" The cook's voice was husky against his lips. But Zoro barely heard him over the sudden gasp from himself when the blonde's hand cupped against his crotch, molding against it.

"Not fair…" Luffy whispered, a small whine escaping from his throat. He then bit down lightly on the now erect nipple he had between his lips, so the sudden increase of pressure became maddening instead of painful.

"You two-" The swordsman was cut off with a kiss again, but this time from Luffy's lips.

"Sanji." He turned to tell the cook. "It's my turn now."

Sanji shrugged. "As you wish, captain." Then with a smug smile he dove under the sheet (sheets maybe, but who can tell?), resting only when his mouth was were his hands were – literally.

Zoro hissed, and almost dropped if not for Luffy supporting him from beneath, at the sudden warmth encircling the tip of his now exposed cock. The feeling sent a shudder up his spine, and his grip on the blanket, whomever it belongs to, under him and Luffy. The captain seemed to sense his sexual distress, and now rubbed smooth, comforting circles on the small of his back. Sanji though, snickered at the reaction he had received and proceeded for more. He had nagged the man continuously for this, so he wasn't going to stop now. Besides, he had never been one to leave a job undone, whether with ladies or gentlemen.

_Gentlemen…?_

Skilled as the naïve Luffy was with kissing and sucking both his lovers off, Sanji was nevertheless the most skilled of the trio, and was after all, the one who had taught Zoro how to kiss in the first place. The tongue flicking and probing on his manhood was the perfect example of it. Perhaps, just perhaps, the chef _did_ have this as an ulterior motive in mind. The swordsman scowled and reminded himself to pummel the blonde for it afterwards.

He was suddenly brought out of his musings by a new pleasure sprouting from his throat. Sensing both his lovers' ignorance to himself, Luffy had taken to sucking on Zoro's jugular; a particularly sensitive spot amongst the rest of the swordsman. The abrupt bliss made him buck forward, right into the semi-opened mouth of the chef below. Sanji tried to bring this to light with a yelled "hey" but only managed to send a vocal vibration up the swordsman's shaft. That killed any control he had. The rather mocking blowjob turned into a hurried face-fuck. Even as he struggled to keep his mouth and throat opened for his lover, Sanji couldn't help the satisfied grin that spread over his lips. After all, this meant he had won.

Luffy broke off from the salty tang of Zoro's skin to watch his face, contorted with both pain and pleasure. So, being the kind-hearted lover he was, the captain decided to help him out, sticking his index finger into his mouth.

To Zoro and Sanji, Luffy had always been the surprising captain that did everything possible that was out of the ordinary. Sex was no exception. It was everything but expected for Zoro when his captain's hand stretched behind him and gripped onto his ass. Startled, the green-head realized what he was trying to do. So he attempted to squirm out of the way. Sanji, underneath, was completely oblivious and thought he was trying to move away. Obviously, he wasn't going to let his victory slide away so easily. Those pale hands came up and gripped his hips tightly.

"No you idiot!" Zoro hissed. But it was too late. Luffy pressed a saliva-slick finger against his entrance, pushing in, eliciting a moan from his lover. Perhaps he caught a glimpse, for Sanji suddenly understood and released his grip, returning to his leisure blowjob from before, Zoro now rendered motionless.

Luffy now felt content to insert another finger within his first mate. The scissoring motions inside him were completely breathtaking, and finally, he climaxed in ecstasy, falling forward, head landing inches besides his captain's. Sanji surfaced soon after, staring at the swordsman with content, half-lidded eyes. Without a word, he turned to face his captain. The two's lips met, Luffy's tongue probing the chef's. The smell of Zoro's come was thick on his breath. Luffy eagerly licked away every drop that had escaped onto Sanji's chin; sharing the load.

"Sleep…" Zoro's drawn out groan drew laughter from the other two. A small smile even played on the swordsman's lips.

"Alright," Sanji whispered gently. His fingers fondly brushed away a loose strand of green hair from his comrade's face. "Sleep."

Luffy yawned. "Me too. Nami said we might reach an island tomorrow. So I'm gonna…" Yawn. "Save my energy…"

With that said, he collapsed to the side of his first mate, both sound asleep. With a small smile at the two, Sanji managed to drag out the blanket from under Luffy and threw it over him. Yawning himself, the blonde pulled part of the blanket out from under Zoro, then fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So...?**

**How was it?**

**I'm aware that the lemon-ish part wouldn't really count as lemon**

**and it very well might've sucked like hell**

**But have a heart**

**this was written completely on a whim**

**I found out that...**

**if I have a scene stuck in my head for days**

**or if I ever think out what to write**

**it won't come out real good**

**So this, I never really thought about**

**and then voila~!**

**To me, I think it's fairly good**

**R&R to tell me~?**

**Pweety Please~?  
**


End file.
